


[VID] I Like the Way You Move

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [29]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Chronicles of Riddick Series, Pitch Black (2000), Riddick (2013)
Genre: Blades, Blindfolds, Body Modification, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Consent Issues, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Fights, Gags, Guns, Humiliation, Knives, Mild Gore, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pain, Painplay, Power Play, Shaving, Showers, Suspension, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's more gorgeous: Riddick held fast, or Riddick set free?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] I Like the Way You Move

**Author's Note:**

> Music: by Body Rockers (edited)  
> Length: 2:35

On YouTube: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HI1TpUhJog8>

 

On Vimeo: <https://vimeo.com/83441124>

[Download mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/download/uslu8nqq732qh6c/riddick.mp4)

 

LYRICS

There's so many things I like about you  
I just don't know where to begin  
Okay, well [chuckle]  
I like the way you look at me with those beautiful eyes  
I like the way you act all surprised  
I like the way you sing along  
I like the way you always get it wrong  
I like the way you clap your hands  
I like the way you love to dance  
I like the way you put your hands up in the air  
I like the way you shake your hair  
I like the way you like to touch  
I like the way you stare so much  
But most of all  
Yeah  
Most of all  
I like the way you move

[instrumental]

I like the way you put your hands up in the air  
I like the way you shake your hair  
I like the way you like to touch  
I like the way you stare so much  
But most of all  
Yeah  
Most of all  
I like the way you move

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to <http://bironic.livejournal.com/319916.html>


End file.
